guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Abdul Razakah
Abdul Razak is a citizen of China held in extrajudicial detention for more than eight years in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 219. Joint Task Force Guantanamo reported that Razak was born in Atush, China but did not publish a birth date for him. He is one of the 22 individuals from the Uighur ethnic group, held in Guantanamo. Human rights critics say the Uyghurs were innocent bystanders. US District Court Judge Ricardo Urbina reviewed the evidence justifying Razak's detention for his habeas corpus petition in 2008. Urbina ruled Razakah's detention was unlawful and ordered him set free in the United States on October 8, 2008. The Justice Department appealed Urbina's ruling. Combatant Status Review Abdul Razak was among the 60% of prisoners who chose to participate in tribunal hearings. A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee, listing the allegations that supported their detention as an "enemy combatant". Abdul Razak's memo accused him of the following: On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a summarized transcript fifteen pages long from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Abdal Razak Qadir v. George W. Bush A writ of habeas corpus, Abdal Razak Qadir v. George W. Bush, was submitted on Abdul Razak Qadir's behalf. In response, on 4 July 2007 the Department of Defense released 35 pages of unclassified documents related to his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. His enemy combatant status was confirmed by Tribunal panel 15. His Tribunal convened on 23 October 2004. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 |archiveurl=http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:TheWire-v6-i049-10MAR2006.pdf |archivedate=2009-08-26}}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdal Razak Qadir's Administrative Review Board, on 24 October 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention migrated to Afghanistan where business opportunities might be available in Mazar-e-Sharif . The detainee traveled to Jalalabad, Kabul and Mazar-e-Sharif , Afghanistan seeking business opportunities. :#The detainee met an unidentified Uzbek/Afghan who informed him that Uighur named Hassan Makhsum was running a political organization to protect Uighurs' rights. The detainee was told that Makhsum and/or members of his organization could be found in Kartisi, a neighbourhood of Kabul, Afghanistan. :#The detainee sought out and joined the East Turkistan Organization . :#The detainee was taken to the East Turkistan Organization camp in the Tora Bora Mountains. :#The detainee bought supplies in Jalabat , Afghanistan for the East Turkistan Organization training camp in the Tora Bora Mountains. :#The detainee was given a machine gun to defend himself and the East Turkistan Organization safe house in Jalabat , Afghanistan. :#When the bombing of the East Turkistan Organization camp began, the detainee traveled with other Uighurs toward Pakistan and arrived at the border with a group of about twenty to thirty refugees. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on 27 December 2005. References External links *From Guantánamo to the United States: The Story of the Wrongly Imprisoned Uighurs Andy Worthington October 9, 2008 *Judge Ricardo Urbina’s unclassified opinion (redacted version) *MOTIONS/STATUS HEARING - UIGHURS CASES BEFORE THE HONORABLE RICARDO M. URBINA Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Chinese extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Exonerated terrorism suspects Category:Uyghurs